


Questions of How and When

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [29]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s08e16 The One Where Joey Tells Rachel, F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection, Joey POV, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He may never know exactly how or when, but Joey fell in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mystery" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

"How did umm... when?"

Now, there's a million dollar question. Joey had never really allowed himself to think of Rachel in a romantic way before he took her out for that "date" several weeks ago. But seeing Rachel in a new context had led to a flood of feelings. Feelings too strong to develop in a single night or in a few weeks.

Joey suspects that his heart has secretly loved Rachel for a long time, but his mind only understood it recently. He may never know exactly how or when, but Joey fell in love.

"Does it really matter?"


End file.
